dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Circe
A woman who believes power belongs to those who can wield it, Circe's hatred towards men and the world in general stems from an immortal lifetime of betrayals and rejections from those she loved. Becoming jaded and cynical over the notion of equality, Circe now believes only that the world revolves around the pursuit of power and sees to the rightful destruction of those who think otherwise. Background Circe became an immortal being after making a pact with the Greek goddess of sorcery Hecate to exchange her soul for vast magical power. Now a goddess, Circe is one of the world’s most powerful sorceresses and has perfected her talents for transforming men into animals. Circe despises the "naivity" of the Amazons of Themyscira, who believe in and attempt to spread the notion that people can live together and respect and share power as equals, and devotes her attempts to discredit them whenever possible. Alternate Future In the alternate timeline where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Circe has joined forces alongside Lex Luthor in fighting the remnants of the Justice League. While initially confronting and attacking Wonder Woman during the final battle, the combined Speed Force/Will Power/Power Word explosion knocked her unconscious. She awoke in time to momentarily defend herself against Brainiac's invading armies befre being digitized alongside Cyborg, Wildcat, Killer Croc, and Deathstroke. Involvement Heroes *Players learn that Circe is in cahoots with Giganta in order to prepare a spell that would transfer the mind of Giganta into Wonder Girl. *Circe uses her magic to pose as Queen Mera of Atlantis. With Aquaman and the warriors of Atlantis under her control, they begin attacking the streets of Metropolis. As a hero character, you will be tasked with learning what has provoked this attack, and with the assistance of Martian Manhunter, battle Circe to release Aquaman from her control. *At Level 15, Wonder Woman will call on Magic heroes to help her drive off Circe and her Beastiamorphs who are trying to steal magic based exobytes for their own purposes. Villains *When the players choose a Villainous Magic character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Circe and get missions from her. *Circe will send you to the battlefield to assist her Beastiamorphs and Giganta in fighting the Amazon warriors that are trying to rescue Wonder Girl from the power transfer ritual Giganta is performing to finally obtain the powers of an Amazon. *At Level 15, she will call on Magic villains to help her drive off Wonder Woman and the Amazons trying to recover the magic based exobytes she's collected. *At level 30, Circe will call villains to help save the magical planes from Brainiac. In the Shadowlands, after helping you drive off Brainiac's forces with Wonder Woman, Circe will turn on her, only to be trapped by her Lasso. Villains will have to defeat Wonder Woman and free Circe, only to threaten her by trapping her in the Shadowlands unless she recognizes you as more than a tool. Trivia *Circe first appeared in Wonder Woman #17 (June 1988) *Circe is voiced by Michelle Forbes. * The concept of Circe's character is simultaneously based on the witch-goddess of the same name in Greek mythology and of the sorceress Medea, also from Greek myth. Gallery File:DC_ren_icnChar_Circe_multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPCirce.jpg File:FutureCirceConcept.jpg|Future Circe concept File:FutureCirceConcept2.jpg|Future Circe concept File:Circe2.png File:CirceHall.JPG File:Screen18.png File:CirceComm.png Circe Gallery Page See also * Beastiamorph Army * Secret Society of Super-Villains External links * }} Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Beastiamorph Category:Society